star galactic : el regreso de andross
by spyro zeta
Summary: en esta historia estan involucrados, todos los personages de las distintas consolas de juegos, nintendo, play station, sega


Introducción:

planeta dracon, tercer planeta del sistema otaron, antiguamente conocido como sistema aparoid, una nave de colonizadores llego al sistema, disparo un crystal al nucleo destruido del planeta y haciendo que este se resconstruyera, la nave aterrizo en el planeta, cuando se abrio la compuerta de la nave espacial, una criatura salio de ella, un reptil, de escamas brillantes con cuernos, un draconiano, criaturas inteligentes, y con tecnologia suficiente para construir ciudades en dos dias, y asi fue, todos los draconianos bajaron de la nave y comenzaron a trabajar, los dias pasaron y el planeta estaba lleno de vida, el planeta era guiado por los maestros del fuego, tierra, trueno y hielo, todos en el planeta estaban contentos, y mas con el principe guiandolos con sabiduria y poder, el principe era conocido como el maestro de los cuatro elementos, todos vivian en paz y felicidad, pero esa felicidad fue irumpida, una nave bajava del cielo, un aura malvada se sentia en el aire, el terror domino a los draconianos, tenian miedo, cuando una figura salio del espacio, la imagen del mal, el malvado andross y su ejercito aparecieron, y atacaron las ciudades de los draconianos, los maestros elementales lucharon con toda su fuerza, y el ejercito draconiano lucho sin piedad ante el enemigo, pero todo fue en bano, andross derroto al ejercito y a la armada, usando su gran poder andross revivio a todos los enemigos del principe, el hechiero riptor, el malvado red, general simio gaul, el maestro de las sombras el malvado malefor, andross le dio a cada uno un ejercito y naves espaciales, el principe erido, baja al sub terreaneo del templo, dentro se encontraba una nave espacial, el subio y despego, las naves enemigas salieron en persecución del principe, muchas naves salieron al espacio pocas lograron escapar, la nave del principe sin rumbo fijo entro al hiperespacio, saliendo en un sistema no muy conocido por los draconianos, el sistema Lylat, aqui es donde esta historia de aventuras espaciales comienza.

STAR FOX, ZELDA, SONIC, CRASH BANDICOOT, Y LA LEYENDA DE SPYRO.

EN

STAR GALAXY : EL REGRESO DE ANDROSS

misión 1: star dragon, la aventura comienza

corneria, base central de la interpol, 13:45 pm

los generales de cornelia estaban en una reunion importante, para crear un nuevo equipo, el almirante pepper, estaba sujiriendo a un gran numero de personas para dirijir el equipo nuevo, cuando entro un soldado diciendo que una nave no identificada estaba entrando en la admosfera del planeta, era nuestro amigo, que estaba, bueno por no decirlo, con dificultades tecnicas.

?: kig, informe de estatus

kig, era el androide de la nave, era una especie de esfera flotante, y hablaba muy refinado

Kig: señor, la temperatura esta subiendo mucho, el casco no aguantara

?: gracias por decirme

mientras tanto en corneria, el general peppy hare, antiguo miembro del equipo star fox, mando tres naves a inbestigar, el Sky Bunny pilotado por Lucy Hare, hija del general peppy here, el Cat's Paw 2 pilotado por Katt Monroe, y al Greenie 2 pilotado por Bill Grey, la nave de nuestro heroe entro al planeta sin problemas.

?: kig, busca un lugar donde aterrizar

Kig: señor hay mucha gente, pero hay un puerto espacial no muy lejos de aqui.

?: muy bien

Kig: señor, el radar detecto tres naves aproximandose

?: que cosa?, sube las defensas

Kig: enseguida señor

la nave se preparo encaso de un ataque, los cazas se acercaban a gran velocidad, katt era la lider de escuadron

Katt: habla katt monroe, jefa de escuadron, nave no identificada, identifiquese en este instante

?: aqui el galactic fenix, vengo en paz

Bill: oigan yo no le creo, destruyamos esa nave

Lucy: espera bill, y ¿porque estas aqui?

?: busco a fox mccloud

ellos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, el almirante pepper, hablo a la nave y le dijo que aterrizar en el puerto de despegue, tambien le ordeno a katt, lucy, y bill que escoltaran la nave al puerto.

Katt: pero señor, es un desconicido, quisas peligroso

?: hey!, no soy peligroso, guapo talves, pero no peligroso

Bill: es un creido

Pepper: ya escucharon, katt traiganlo

Katt: en seguida almirante, tu siguenos

la galatic fenix, ahora escoltada por tres naves con rumbo al puerto espacial, toda la ciudad se sorprendio al ver una nave sobre volando la ciudad, cuando llegaron al desembarcadero, un grupo de soldados armados esperaron que aterrizara la nave, cuando aterrizo se abrio la compuerta, y nuestro amigo salio de la nave algo mareado, fue llevado ante el almirante pepper.

Pepper: cual es tu nombre?

?: mi nombre es spyro pendragon, principe de dracon

Pepper: de acuerdo, spyro pendragon, que te trae a cornelia

Spyro: fox maccloud

Pepper: que quieres con el?

Spyro: andross...esta...en...mi...mundo

Pepper: imposible!

Spyro: registro...galactic

con eso spyro se desmayo, fue llevado a urgencias donde lo operaron del corazon, kig les entrego a los doctores un implante, un cristal muy raro, se lo istalaron en el pecho, despues pusieron a spyro en coma inducido, mientras el general peppy, lucy, katt y bill, revisan la galactic fenix, y encontraron el registro, cuando activaron el visor, vieron lo que dijo spyro, andross estaba en su planeta destruyendo todo, el almirante pepper llamo a una reunion urgente, mientras en el hospital spyro despertaba del coma inducido, los doctores se sorprendieron al ver la rapides en la que el dragon se habia curado por completo y decidieron darle el alta de inmediato, spyro se levanto, pero no encontro su ropa, lo que encontro fue un uniforme de combate, una camiseta verde sin mangas, una chaqueta roja con azul, unos guantes de combate negros con morado oscuro, un pantalon cafe claro, un par de protectores de rodillas que cubrian sus piernas hasta la bace de sus pies, un cinturon blanco que tenia un arma integrada una pistola blaster con mira lacer y muy moderna, un par de zapatillas rojas con azul, ademas un especie de visor que uno se ponia en la cara como un comonicador, ademas una minicomputadora que se usaba como brazalete en la mano izquierda, cuando spyro termino de vestirce, salio de la avitacion, y se topo con kig y este lo guio al angar de la galactic fenix, donde la avian reparado, peppy here le dijo que spyro fue elegido como el nuevo comandante del nuevo equipo, star dragon, spyro se sorprendio mucho, y tambien spyro cambio su nombre a zeta.

oficina de peppy hare, cuatro horas mas tarde:

SpyroZ: gracias por confiar en mi general

Peppy: no fue nada, ahora comandante vimos el video, y por eso te nombramos comandante, y te ayudaremos a fenar a adross

SpyroZ: pero, ¿que paso con fox?

Peppy: sabia que preguntarias, el y el equipo star fox desaparecieron ya hace mucho

SpyroZ: pero como?

Peppy: despues de vencer al imperio anglar, fox y los demas regresaron aqui, pero la major parte del credito se la llevo el equipo star wolf, y entre ellos estaba alguien a quien yo concidere como una hermana y una hija

SpyroZ: quien era?

Peppy: krystal, la zorrita azul, todos la trataban como una traidora a star fox, y un dia ella escapo y nunca mas regreso aqui

peppy le mostro a spyro, una fotografia

SpyroZ: el de bigote es usted?

Peppy: si, el es falco lombari, slippy toad, y

SpyroZ: no me diga, la que esta atras de ustedes, es krystal verdad?, valla es hermosa

Peppy: mhh bueno tambien necesito que la encuentres

SpyroZ: que yo que!?

Peppy: primero, necesito que lleves a lucy, katt y bill, al planeta katina

SpyroZ: para que general?

Peppy: ellos tienen que encargarse de un problema, y a ti te enviare tras los mienbros de star wolf, krystal salia con uno de ellos, panther caroso, es un petulante y dudo que tengas problemas, pero lo mas importante, van a ser enjuiciados y necesito que traigas a todos los miembros de star wolf, y que consigas informacion del paradero de krystal

SpyroZ: bien creo, que puedo

Peppy: si lo logras, la interpol te pagara los honorarios por tu servicio,

SpyroZ: de acuerdo, cuando parto?

Peppy: de inmediato, pero primero vamos al angar, tengo algo que te ayudara

spyro siguio a peppy al angar donde encotraron una nave de combate, arwing tres, peppy le conto que el arwing fue modificado para mayor mobilidad y velocidad, tambien le conto sobre el tanke landmaster, este era un modelo mucho mas diferente este tenia seis ruedas y dos cañoes intercambiables, despues de unas cuantas horas leyendo las instrucciones del arwing y el landmaster, spyro cargo su nuevo equipo, en la galactic fenix, incluyendo las naves de katt, lucy y bill, cuando estubieron listos la galactic despego, con destino a katina, spyro sabia que si queria detener a andross tenia que formar un equipo elite para poder derrotarlo, cuando llegaron a katina, spyro empezo a recolectar informacion del equipo star wolf y finalmente encontro informacion, de que el equipo star wolf estaban en una estacion espacial, en Sargasso, spyro encontro buena informacion, cuando regreso a la nave, katt, lucy y bill se habian ido, spyro llamo a corneria.

Peppy: hola comandante, supongo que ya lucy y los demas se fueron

SpyroZ: si señor, encontre la informacion que me pidio, el equipo star wolf esta en el sector zeta un una estacion espacial

Peppy: buen trabajo comandante, ahora cumpla la otra parte, capture al equipo star wolf, cambio y fuera

SpyroZ: kig, calienta motores, siguiente parada Sargasso

Kig: enseguida señor

spyro estaba decidido a capturar al equipo star wolf, la nave dio una sacudida fuerte y despego, pero no seria facil capturarlos, tambien encontraria mucho peligros en esta aventura que le esperaba, pero sera posible que un dragon que nunca estubo en el espacio, podra combertirce en un heroe espacial, y salvar a su mundo, o estara a la altura de fox maccloud y del equipo star fox, pero esto es seguro, spyro no descansara hasta salvar su hogar

mision 1: completada

continuara


End file.
